Sayonara
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Sambungan dari Senyuman Terakhir! Len yang despresi karena kehilangan Rin selalu berharap Rin kembali kesisinya, tapi dia berpikir itu semua hanya mimpi... Atau tidak? Penasaran? Makanya R&R! Saya menerima apa saja kok


Toki: Hai-hai! Toki muncul lagi~!

Rin: (dalam hati) Nasib gue sial banget ketemu nih author gaje…

Yaya: Dan juga Yaya!

Toki: (cengok) Yaya (Yaya OC barunya Toki)? Yu-chan kemana?

Yaya: Yu-nee lagi sakit~! Yah, jadi aku kesini!

Toki: (ber-oh ria) Saya maklumin! Sekarangkan lagi musim hujan ya kan?

Yaya:…

Rin:…

Toki: (sweatdrop) …ugh! Yu-chan! Cepet sembuh dong! Fic kali ini sequelnya Senyuman terakhir! Selamat membaca yaaa! (langsung lari)

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>typo(s), gajeness, ide pasaran, angst-nya membuat anda ingin memburu saya, and many more~!

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya kakek saya (dilindes roda rora)

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai" _– berbicara dalam hati

_Hai _– flashback/mimpi Len

Setengah Len Pov, setengah Author Pov!

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara<strong>

**(Ending Alternatif Senyuman Terakhir)**

**Rating: T (Cuma gara-gara ada adegan kissu sekali)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, pokoknya gado-gado**

**Type: Oneshot**

"_**Permintaanku adalah… menjadi satu denganmu Rin"**_

**Len's Pov!**

"_Len! Ayo cepat!"_

_Aku –Kagamine Len- berlari mengejar seorang gadis yang berada beberapa meter didepanku. Ya, gadis itu. Gadis yang kusayangi, Kagami Rin._

"_T-Tunggu Rin!" teriakku sambil berlari. Akan tetapi, ketika aku berhenti tepat didepannya, aku terkejut._

_Aku melihat aliran darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir mungil Rin._

_Mataku masih terbelalak, dan dengan pelan, Rin mengucapkan, "S-Sayonara Len…"_

"Oi Len! Bangun kawan!"

Aku terbangun. Kulihat disekelilingku. Aku berada dikelasku yang benar-benar membosankan. Seperti biasa, Kaito duduk disampingku dan… Luka-sensei didepanku? Itu baru aneh.

"Len-kun, berdiri di koridor kelas, sekarang" ujarnya, dengan nada yang _agak _kesal.

"E-Eh?"

"Hm? Kau tidak dengar ya? Baiklah, kuulangi lagi. Berdiri di koridor kelas, s-e-k-a-r-a-n-g" Cih, padahal dia tersenyum, tapi nada bicaranya-

Seperti seorang pembunuh ingin membunuh seseorang.

"H-Hai Luka-sensei!" Huh, sudah berapa kali aku tertidur dikelas? Oiya.

Sejak hari kematian Rin.

Enam bulan, padahal sudah enam bulan kejadian itu berlalu. Tapi, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya! Pagi-pagi, sebelum menuju kesekolah, aku mengunjungi makam Rin. Pulang sekolah, ke makam Rin. Bahkan pernah, tengah malam aku ke makam Rin.

Aku konyol kan?

Dan sekarang, aku berpikir benar-benar seperti Rin! Agh! Ada apa denganku ini?

Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sebut cinta mati.

Tapi, oi, aku tak pernah memcoba bunuh diri! Aku takut, nanti Rin kecewa dengan tindakanku.

Jackpot, aku memikirkan Rin sekarang.

Kulihat sekeliling koridor. Sepi sekali. Ya iyalah! Semua murid pasti sedang belajar di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Pandangan mataku berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu kecil putih mendarat di kakiku.

Salju.

Mataku langsung melihat jendela koridor yang terbuka. Salju turun! Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Aku berpikir sejenak.

20 Desember.

Waw, hebat! Sekarang aku jadi kurang peduli dengan bulan Desember! Biasa, Rin selalu mengingatkanku dengan bulan ini.

"_Len! Lihat! Salju turun!"_

_Aku tertawa kecil melihat Rin. "Oi Rin! Kau sudah kelas enam! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" ledekku._

_Rin mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Tapi, ini salju! Dan sekarang bulan Desember! Kau tau kan bulan ini adalah bulan yang sangat menyenangkan!" teriaknya kencang-kencang._

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Menyenangkan?" tanyaku._

"_Len! Di bulan Desember ini ada banyak hal yang menyenangkan! Satu! Salju turun! Dua! Natal tiba dibulan ini! Tiga! Kita berulang tahun dibulan ini!" ujar Rin panjang lebar._

_Sementara aku shock. Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang, kau lupa lagi tentang hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Rin._

_Jackpot, tepat sekali! Melihat ekspresiku, Rin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Hah… Lagi-lagi lupa! Baiklah! Setiap tahun, mulai dari tahun ini, aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu!" ujarnya sambil memegang kedua tanganku._

_Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Lho, ada apa ini? Apa ini karena syalku terlalu tipis? "T-Tentang apa?" tanyaku gagap._

_Rin tertawa kecil. "Tentunya tentang ulang tahunmu, maksudku kita! Jadi, kita bisa merayakannya bersa- Uhuk uhuk!" kata-katanya terpotong karena batuknya._

_Entah mengapa, aku selalu merasa batuk itu menandakan pertanda buruk. Aku melepas syalku, dan mengaitkannya di leher Rin._

"_Aku mengijinkanmu untuk selalu mengingatkanku, tapi satu hal! Jaga kesehatanmu!" ujarku._

_Rin memberi hormat padaku. "Hai taichou! Hehehehe"_

"Len, oi!"

Lamunanku berhenti sampai disitu. Kulihat Kaito memperhatikanku dengan seksama. "Len, kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Memang sekarang sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

Kaito hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Oke, kau benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini! Bunyi bel yang nyaringnya bisa membuat orang tuli kau tak dengar?"

Kulihat keadaan koridor. Yup, sekarang sudah ramai. Dengan cepat, aku memasuki ruangan kelasku dan merapikan semua barang-barangku.

"Oi, Len! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito untuk keseribu kalinya.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Selesai membereskan barang-barangku, aku berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di kelas.

* * *

><p>"Halo lagi, Rin…"<p>

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku kesini, makam Rin. Tertulis dengan indah nama Rin di atas batu nisan yang berwarna kelabu itu. Kulihat bunga mawar yang kuberikan tadi pagi. Masih segar. Aku berdoa di depan makamnya. Berdoa tentang apa katamu?

Mungkin untuk meminta waktu diputar lagi.

Setelah berdoa, aku mengucapkan berberapa kata-kata, "Katakan padaku Rin, apa kau sehat-sehat saja disana?"

Konyol, pasti tidak akan dijawab.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, lupakan pertanyaanku tadi. Kau tau sekarang bulan apa?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang bulan Desember Rin, bulan dimana kita berulang tahun, ditanggal yang sama pula"

Tetap sunyi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tanpa kusadari, nada bicaraku meninggi. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Hening.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Rin, jawab aku!"

Masih hening.

Aku benar-benar terdiam. "…kau bilang, bulan Desember itu bulan yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan, bukan?"

Lalu, aku mengangkat mukaku, menatap lurus kearah langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu. "Aku tau permintaanku untuk tahun ini… Permintaanku adalah…"

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu membasahi pipiku. Air mata?

Aku tertawa kecil. "Gomennee… Aku menangis lagi disini…" ucapku lirih.

Mataku sekarang menatap lurus ke batu nisan didepanku. "Apa kau tau Rin? Bahwa kehilanganmu… seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Pov!<strong>

Tanpa Len sadari, di belakang pohon didekatnya –tepatnya di depan pagar pemakaman- ada seseorang gadis berdiri disana.

Pipi gadis itu lembab dibasahi air mata. "Len…"

Meskipun air mata menuruni pipinya, tapi bibir manisnya tetap tersenyum. "Inilah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bertemu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Len's Pov!<strong>

"Onii-chan! Bangun! Nanti telat lho!"

Teriakan khas adik kecilku sukses menyadarkanku dari mimpiku. Dengan segera, aku membuka selimutku. Tapi…, tiba-tiba… aku melihat…

Rin, dia sedang berjongkok disamping tempat tidurku.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? Tunggu, aku sudah bangun kan?

Muka Rin yang tersenyum pun menyapaku, "Ohayou Len~~~~!"

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil handuk dan seragamku, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Samar-samar aku mendengar, "Nanti kita ketemu lagi yaaa!" Jantung berdebar, apakah karena kaget atau… senang?

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap. Kulihat sekeliling kamarku, tidak ada tanda-tanda Rin. Yup, pasti tadi aku masih setengah tidur.

"Onii-chan! Cepetan! Nanti telat lho!" teriak Lenka, adikku.

"Oke, oke!" teriakku kembali.

Aku dan Lenka cuma tinggal berdua. Orang tuaku? Mereka lebih suka kerja di luar kota daripada disini. Tapi, mereka tetap mengunjungi kami seminggu sekali.

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan. Lenka mengamatiku. Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Onii-chan bangun kesiangan lagi… Mimpiin Rin-nee lagi ya?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Tidak menjawab satu kata pun. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut Lenka, "Aku kangen sama Rin-nee…"

Mataku terbelalak. Memang, mereka berdua itu akrab. Lenka sudah menganggap Rin sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Tapi, aku tak menyangka Lenka berbicara seperti itu.

Lenka merapikan alat makannya. "Onii-chan! Cepetan! Onii-chan kan harus mengantarku!" teriaknya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Oi, aku belum makan sesendok nasi pun! Sabar kek!" balasku judes.

Lenka mendengus kesal. "Makanya, jangan kesiangan terus!"

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Salju masih turun, bahkan lebih deras dari yang kemarin. Tiba-tiba, otakku mengulang peristiwa tadi pagi.

"_Nanti kita ketemu lagi yaaa!"_

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Apa tadi hanya mimpi ya?

"Len-kun, tolong kerjakan soal nomor 2" ujar Luka-sensei.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Pov!<strong>

Rin terus mengamati Len dari pohon dekat jendela kelasnya. Rin senyum-senyum sendiri melihat aktivitas sahabat kecilnya.

"_Aishiteru nee"_

Pipi Rin memerah mengingat ucapan Len didepan makamnya untuk pertama kalinya. _Makamnya. _Hatinya sakit mengingat dia dan Len sekarang berbeda dunia.

"Dia orang yang ingin kau temui itu?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Miku-san…"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau dan bersayap putih melihat Rin dengan penuh senyum, lalu melirik Len. "Dia cukup menggemaskan Rin! Kau tidak salah memilih pasangan!" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Pipi Rin makin memerah. "Mi-Miku-san!" teriaknya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba raut muka Miku berubah. "Tapi, Rin… Ingat waktumu… Kau tidak bisa selamanya berkeliaran di dunia ini… Waktumu hanya sampai natal, oke?"

Muka Rin berubah drastik. "Hai, Miku-san…"

Miku mengelus kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Ganbatte, Rin! Nyatakan perasaanmu!"

Rin tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat. "Hai!"

"_Karena inilah kesempatan terakhirku!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Len's Pov!<strong>

Sesuai dugaanku, salju turun lebih deras dari tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal lupa membawa mantelku. Ugh, Lenka! Awas saja nanti!

Yah, kalaupun besok aku sakit, besok sudah liburan musim dingin kok. Jadi, tenang saja.

Di sepanjang jalan, aku melihat anak SD bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya. Melihat pemandangan yang lugu itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Seperti aku dan Rin dulu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan Rin dari otakku. Halo? Sebentar lagi ada ujian nasional! Aku harus memikirkan masa depanku!

Aku terus berjalan menuju rumah. Dan sedikit menambah kecepatan. Jujur, aku sudah kedinginan sekarang.

"Len no baka! Makanya pakai mantel kalau dimusim dingin! Dasar pelupa!"

Tunggu, suara itu…! Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sama sepertiku berlari kecil ke arahku. Kedua tangannya seperti membawa sesuatu. Dan dia memberikannya padaku. "Ini, pakailah!" ujarnya dengan ceria.

Gadis ini…

Rambut pirangnya…

Mata birunya…

Pita putihnya…

Senyum manisnya…

"Rin…?" tanyaku pelan, takut dugaanku salah dan semua mimpi manis ini pupus.

Setelah memakaikanku mantel yang dia bawa, Rin langsung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Tadaima!" ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Oke, aku yakin mukaku memerah sekarang. Dengan perlahan, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang kecilnya dan mengucapkan, "Okaeri Rin…"

* * *

><p>"Huwa! Sudah lama aku tidak kerumahmu Len!" ujar Rin saat memasuki rumahku.<p>

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat muka cerianya itu, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah terkena penyakit yang sudah pernah menlenyapkannya dari dunia ini_._

Tapi… tunggu! Kenapa Rin bisa ada disini?

"Rin" panggilku.

Rin, yang sudah berada di ruang tamu, berteriak, "Ya?"

Aku berjalan kearah ruang tamu. "Rin… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Rin melihatku dengan mata kaget. "Kau… tidak senang aku ada disini?" tanyanya dengan muka sedih.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. "B-Bukan itu! Tapi-"

Jari telunjuk Rin menyentuh bibirku, seakan ingin aku berhenti berbicara. "Aku akan memberitahumu, oke?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di sofa. Lalu Rin mulai berbicara, "Kau tau tidak? Kalau arwah tidak akan bisa pergi ke nirwana jika ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu Rin berdiri dan berkata sekali lagi, "Itulah sebabnya aku disini, aku ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan"

* * *

><p>Aku dan Lenka memakan makan malam kami dengan tenang. <em>Sangat tenang. <em>Lalu Lenka membuka pembicaraan, "Nee onii-chan…"

"Uhm?"

"Apa cuma perasaanku saja, tapi… kok aku sepertinya merasa bahwa Rin-nee datang kesini…" ujarnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku ingat nasihat Rin tadi.

"_Len, aku mohon jangan bilang siapa pun aku kembali!"_

_Aku melihat Rin dengan raut muka bingung. "Kenapa? Pasti banyak yang senang jika tau kau kembali!"_

_Rin langsung terlihat panik. "Ja-Jangan! Kan pasti orang-orang bingung kenapa aku bisa kembali lagi!" ujarnya._

_Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah…"_

_Lalu, samar-samar aku mendengar Rin berkata, "Lagipula… waktukku tidak banyak disini…"_

"Onii-chan!"

Aku langsung melihat Lenka. "Memangnya kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

Lalu, Lenka menunjuk meja ruang tamu, tepatnya kearah mangkuk besar berisikan buah-buahan. "Onii-chan tidak lihat? Kemarin, masih ada dua jeruk disana dan sekarang sudah tidak ada! Dan biasanya jeruk dirumah kita itu selalu dihabisin sama Rin-nee!" ujar panjang lebar.

Oalah! Dikirain apaan! "Tadi aku yang makan jeruk itu" ujarku santai.

Lenka melihatku dengan seksama. "Onii-chan kan gak suka jeruk…"

"Semua orang kan bisa berubah"

Lenka masih melihatku dengan tajam. "Baiklah… Eh, onii-chan! Besok aku pergi seharian dengan Teto-chan ya!" ujarnya.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke mall, belanja untuk hari natal!"

Natal, apakah Rin juga akan berbelanja untuk natal? Aku hanya menjawab, "Boleh saja"

Lenka tersenyum senang lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Dan aku juga pergi ke kamarku, berdoa besok aku akan bertemu Rin lagi.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Sarapan udah kusiapkan di meja makan!"<p>

Aku, yang masih setengah bangun dan setengah tidur, hanya menjawab, "Hm…"

Aku mendengar Lenka menggerutu lalu membanting pintu rumah. Dasar perempuan… Nah, karena penganggu sudah pergi, aku bisa kembali ti-

"LEN!"

Mendengar teriakan yang **tepat** di telinga kananku, dengan spektakulernya, aku jungkir balik dan jatuh dari kasur. Mungkin, kalau Lenka masih disini, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku melihat wajah tak berdosa orang yang meneriakiku itu. "Rin! Apa-apa-"

"Ganti baju, kita berangkat! SEKARANG!" katanya (baca: teriaknya) sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku hanya cengok. "Kemana?" tanyaku.

Rin tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah! Nantiku kasih tau! Sekarang, ganti baju! Lalu kita berangkat!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia pergi dari kamarku.

Oke, bisa dibilang, kemarin dan sekarang adalah hari teraneh dalam hidupku.

* * *

><p>"Nee Len! Boneka panda ini lucu ya!"<p>

Aku mendesah pelan. "Rin, sudah berapa boneka yang kau bilang lucu?" tanyaku.

Ternyata Rin membawaku kesebuah toko berisikan hadiah untuk membeli hadiah natal, dari yang besar sampai yang kecil pun ada. Darimana Rin tau tempat seperti ini? Biasanya apa yang Rin tau, aku tau.

"Len? Kenapa diam saja? Apa tidak ada barang yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Rin.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk hadiah natal?"

Rin mengangguk. Sedangkan aku menggeleng. Rin menatapku dengan bingung.

"Karena apa yang kuinginkan sudah ada disini…" ucapku dengan suara yang setara dengan bisikan.

Ya, yang kuinginkan untuk natal adalah dapat bersama Rin. Ya, hanya itu.

Lalu Rin tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, belikan aku hadiah natal yaaa!"

Aku cengok. "Hah?"

Rin mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Iya dong! Kan saat natal, kita harus saling memberi!" ucapnya (baca: teriaknya) sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

Oke, saat itu juga, aku mengalah. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku, siap-siap mengeluarkan dompet.

Dengan senyum khasnya, dia berkata, "Yang kumau adalah…"

* * *

><p>"Arigatou Len!"<p>

Menyesal, satu kata yang bisaku ucapkan sekarang. Seharusnya, dari kemarin malam kukunci pintu kamarku. Jadinya, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi, aku juga merasa sedikit (baca: amat) senang, bisa melihat senyum Rin lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama" jawabku singkat.

Rin hanya tertawa kecil. "Sa… Kita ketemu lagi pas natal ya!"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Lalu Rin berlari kecil ke rumahnya. Rumah Rin hanya dua rumah dariku. Orang tuanya juga sama sepertiku, mereka bekerja di luar kota.

"Ja ne Len!" teriak Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ingin cepat-cepat natal!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Pov!<strong>

Rin cepat-cepat menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Menggunakan tubuh yang bukan miliknya benar-benar memakan banyak tenaga rohnya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat selesaikan urusanmu, Rin"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, untuk melihat Miku. "Aku tau Miku-san! Tapi… aku takut aku mengecewakannya lebih dalam…" ujar Rin dengan nada lirih.

Miku menghela nafas. "Tapi, kalau kau menggunakan tubuh itu terus, lama-lama energi rohmu habis! Kau tau kan apa akibatnya?"

Rin benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Miku lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Batas waktumu 25 Desember tahun ini jam 11:59, mengerti?"

"Hai…"

Miku memeluk Rin. "Memang susah meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai… Aku tau Rin…" Dan dengan itulah, seisi rumah dapat terdengar isakan tangisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time! Langsung ke 25 Desember! Len's Pov~!<strong>

Aku menghias pohon natal kecil yang kubeli bersama Lenka. Dengan menaruh bintang berwarna emas dipuncaknya, kunyatakan waktu menghiasnya sudah selesai. Lenka sedang sibuk menelpon orang tua kami, menanyakan apa mereka akan pulang malam ini atau tidak.

"…Eh… Begitu ya… Baiklah! Selamat natal, oka-san! …Onii-chan dan aku baik-baik saja kok… Oke, sampai ketemu malam tahun baru!"

Lenka berjalan ke arahku. "Mereka tidak pulang malam ini onii-chan…" ujar Lenka dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

Aku melihat adikku dengan tatapan kasihan, lalu perlahan mengelus kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kalau otou-san dan oka-san tidak pulang malam ini, bagaimana kalau kamu pergi bersama teman-temanmu?" usulku.

Lenka menatapku tidak percaya. "Kalau aku pergi, onii-chan dirumah sendirian dong!" ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Sudahlah, aku sudah biasa sendirian. Lagipula, nanti aku ingin pergi bersama seseorang" ujarku.

Lenka tersenyum licik. "Siapa nih? Pacarnya onii-chan ya?"

"Bukan kok"

"Oh… Bagus deh, kukira onii-chan udah ngelepas Rin-nee gitu aja…"

Mataku terbelalak. "Hah?"

Lenka langsung berlari kecil ke kamarnya. "Nan-de-mo-nai-yo!" ucapnya dengan nada mengoda.

Dasar Lenka!

* * *

><p>Rin melihat kanan-kiri dulu sebelum masuk. "Nee Len… Lenka sudah pergi kan…?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kecil sekali. Aku hanya melihat mukanya, seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi tembok.<p>

Aku hanya menarik tangannya. "Sudahlah! Masuk saja!"

Aku yakin aku hanya menarik perlahan, tapi, entah mengapa-

BRUK!

Akibat tarikanku, tubuh Rin jatuh dan menimpa tubuhku, dan hasilnya: muka kami berdua memerah. Rin langsung berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. "Go-Gomen…!" ucapnya.

Aku makin blushing melihat bajunya –sweater berwarna putih, rok warna merah dan pita merah dikepalanya. Yah, meskipun simpel, kuakui… Rin terlihat lucu dengan pakaian itu…

"L-Len? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Suara Rin langsung membuatku berdiri. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Rin!"

Rin hanya tertawa kecil, membuat mukaku makin merah. Tak butuh cermin untuk menunjukkan hal itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat~~!" ujar Rin gembira.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Hai hai! Tunggu!"

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menelusuri trotoar yang agak tertutupi salju. Seharusnya, aku merasa dingin, tapi-

Berada di samping Rin membuatku nyaman dan hangat.

Aku melihat tangan Rin sedikit gemetaran, jadi, dengan malu-malu, kugenggam tangan mungilnya. "Kau kedinginan bukan? Makanya jangan lupa pake syal!" Lalu, aku melingkarkan syalku dilehernya.

Rin hanya tertawa kecil. "Hai, hai!"

* * *

><p>Aku akui, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagiku. Bersama Rin dihari natal, dihari yang suci ini. Kulihat Rin tampak sedikit panik. Lalu aku bertanya, "Mou daijoubu?"<p>

Rin langsung melihat kearahku. "Mou daijoubu!" ujarnya dengan nada ceria. "Len~~"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita duduk ditaman itu?" tanya Rin, sambil menunjuk ke sebuah taman kecil. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu Rin langsung berlari riang kearah sebuah tempat duduk.

Saat aku berjalan, ada salju yang turun disekitar Rin. Dengan tambahan lampu taman, aku seperti melihat… ada malaikat turun dari langit.

"Len~~~ Ayo sini~~!" ujar Rin.

Aku langsung berlari kecil kearahnya. Rin menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya, menyuruhku duduk. Lalu aku pun duduk.

"Len~?"

Aku menengok kearah Rin. "Hm?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik kearah jamku. "11:50"

Jujur, setelah itu, aku melihat muka Rin memucat. Dengan pelan kuelus pipinya. "Rin?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut. "Mou daijoubu?"

Rin menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuatku sedikit kaget. "Mou daijoubu~~!" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Tunggu, dia tadi bercanda?

Rin langsung mencubit kedua pipiku perlahan. "Ih~~ Len gampang ditipu ya~~!"

11:51

Aku langsung mengusap kedua pipiku perlahan. "R-Rin! Sakit tau!"

Rin langsung tertawa kecil. "Hehehe…" Lalu dia duduk disampingku.

"Nee… Len…"

11:52

"Ya?"

Rin menaruh perhatiannya pada kedua kakinya. "Waktu itu, pertama kali didepan makamku… Kudengar kau mengucapkan sesuatu untukku…"

Mukaku langsung memanas. "A-Apa…?"

11:53

Rin langsung berdiri lagi. "Iya~~~ Aku mendengarnya! Coba, kau ucapkan sekarang! Tepat didepanku!" perintahnya.

Tubuhku langsung kaku. Lidahku kelu untuk berbicara. Aduh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

11:54

Aku membuka mulutku perlahan. "A-Aku…"

"Ya?" kudengar Rin menunggu kata-kataku. Mukaku tambah memerah. Dan lidahku tambah kelu.

11:55

"A-Aku… A-Aku…"

Kudengar Rin tertawa kecil. "Aduh~~ Len gimana sih? Jadi cowok kok pemalu banget sih?"

Mukaku tambah memerah. "U-Uruse!"

11:56

"Ya udah~ Cepet dong ngomongnya~~!"

Aku menarik nafas perlahan. "A-Aku…" Kali ini aku mendengar jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Rin mendengarnya?

11:57

"A-Aku… Aku m-menyukaimu!"

Oke! Selesai! Tinggal menunggu reaksi Rin. Kulihat Rin dan aku terkejut.

Rin menangis sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

11:58

"Rin! Kau kena-"

Kata-kataku terputus. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya…

Rin menciumku, bukan dipipi, tapi tepat dibibir. Lalu, dia melepasnya perlahan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Len… Dan…"

11:59

"Sayonara…"

Kulihat sinar putih menyinari tubuh Rin. Sayap putih bersih keluar dari punggungnya. Aku pun terkejut. "R-Rin?"

Rin menitikkan air matanya. "Arigatou Len… Karena sudah menyukaiku…" Lalu sedikit demi sedikit, badannya terangkat.

Aku mencoba menggapai tangannya dan berhasil. "Rin! Jangan pergi!" teriakku.

Rin hanya terisak. "Ta-Tapi… aku harus…" ujarnya dengan lirih.

Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi! Aku terus mengenggam tangannya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi!"

Aku mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi tubuh Rin terus melayang. Lalu, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau dan bersayap putih melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Rin.

Dan dengan itu, Rin pergi.

Aku melihat peristiwa tadi dengan sangat-tidak-percaya. Siapa gadis itu? "Kenapa kau biarkan Rin pergi?" teriakku dengan nada marah.

Gadis itu melihatku dengan mata perihatin. "Karena dia memang harus…" Lalu dia mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Gomennee" Dan dengan itu, dia pergi.

Aku menatap tanganku, kosong. Kulihat kesekitarku, tak ada siapa pun. Dan yang terparah; tidak ada Rin.

Aku langsung terjatuh. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa lagi-lagi Rin harus pergi.

"Rin…" kupanggil namanya dengan lirih.

Lalu, kusatukan tanganku. "Permintaanku adalah… menjadi satu denganmu Rin…"

Dan dengan itu, aku meneriakkan nama Rin, berharap Rin yang sedang tersenyum menghampiriku.

Tapi tidak, yang menemaniku hanyalah kesunyian, dan hujan salju.

"_Sayonara Len…"_

**~Tamat~**

* * *

><p><strong>Percakapan dibalik tirai~<strong>

Toki: Selesai sudah~~

Len: Kok gue kayaknya cengeng banget disini…

Rin: (meluk Len) Yey! Ada Len!

Len: (blush) R-Rin!

Toki: (nendang mereka berdua) Makasih udah mau membaca atau sekedar mampir! Anda boleh ngasih apa saja sama saya! Tapi, saya sih maunya **Review **ya!

Rin&Len: (sambil nyetir roda rora) LINDES AUTHOR GAJE ITU!

Toki: GYAAAAA!

Yaya: (ngeliatin sambil ngemut lollipop)


End file.
